Dudley H Dudley
by randomfics
Summary: Dudley H. Dudley waits for Billy Batson, his child not related in any way, to come home. A missing scene to Misplaced 1X19 -oneshot-


Dudley H. Dudley was not a man often given over to praying. He was a fat, lonely old man, that had realized the little orphan boy that never had a lunch when it came time to eat, who never stopped smiling, but perhaps most importantly of all- had a very special power and needed someone to take care of him- and had adopted Billy Batson.

Billy Batson who could change into an Captain Marvel with a single word, but never used Captain Marvel's powers to make Billy Batson's life better. It was heartbreaking, and at the same time uplifting, and so he found himself opening his home to the boy.

Neither expected it to evolve the way it had- Dudley had expected the kid to jump ship sooner or later- Billy had been terrified that he'd eventually be thrown out like all his other foster parents had eventually done.

It had taken a fishing trip and a framed picture- something none of his foster parents had ever done, to lay to rest most of Billy's fears.

That didn't lay to rest Dudley's fears.

Billy was an isolated kid, that didn't get to interact with others his own age a lot. It was either studying desperately for the school he'd missed an entire year of due to being homeless, or he was with the Justice League, that at best mostly humored him.

The Young Justice had been a hope spot for Billy. Hope that he'd finally have friends- if the boy would ever admit he was actually ten years old. Not that it mattered much right now.

One moment Billy was there, standing next to the window, watching children play- the next moment Billy was gone. He'd gone searching- he'd walked up and down the streets, visited every homeless shelter he could think of, every spot Billy had mentioned even once. Just because he sat around reading a newspaper, didn't mean he didn't _listen_.

He'd even dared to go down to the old abandoned subway terminal where Billy Batson had first gained the ability to become Captain Marvel.

Nothing.

The terminal was mostly empty except for a small sheet tent with newspapers carefully stacked next to it- this used to be where Billy had lived. Where Billy still visited often to pass out food to other homeless kids that sometimes gathered. A homage to where he had gained his powers. Dudley had never been down here before- never dared to intrude so deeply on Billy's life, to find things that which were not volunteered.

He wasn't pushy or nosy- he only had the kid for only about a year. Captain Marvel had been around for at least one year before. So a crime-fighting hero that was a homeless kid. Not exactly what one really expected of heroes.

Not something one expected of _Billy_. Billy who even if he had his off days was always willing to share his food, time, and energy with others. Even when he didn't have enough.

Dudley sighed tiredly as he slowly walked back into the empty apartment. There was nothing missing.

Billy wouldn't take anything if he decided it was better to live on the streets again. He was far too good for that.

So it was the absence of anything missing that worried Dudley the most. If something was missing, it meant Billy would return to give it back sooner or later.

One trembling hand ran through gray hair as he slowly settled down onto the couch, blindly groping for the single picture of him and Billy.

Dark shadows played against the low lighting, as men and women's voices rose in screams and shouts. Dudley ignored them all. All he could do now was hope that Billy came home.

And once he did- Dudley was taking them out for a little father-son bonding _and_ bring up the adoption papers stashed away in his wardrobe.

Silently he wrapped his hands around the picture frame, closed his eyes, and began to pray. Pray for Billy Batson, and pray for Dudley H. Dudley who had found himself all the family he could ever imagine.

For he might provide physical necessities for Billy, Billy provided right back in feelings immeasurable.


End file.
